


Game over

by ak_bennington



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casi PWP, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 18:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20394280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ak_bennington/pseuds/ak_bennington
Summary: Que Kenma tenga un juego nuevo y esté ignorando a Kuroo hace que sea el momento perfecto para poner el listón y medir a cual de los dos prefiere. "O el juego, o yo."





	Game over

**Author's Note:**

> Holas!
> 
> Este es el primer fic de Haikyuu! que escribo, y espero que no sea el último. Aunque llevo muchos años en esto, los comienzos en los fandoms nuevos me dan mucho miedo y espero no tardar mucho en hacerme bien con los personajes, y que no estén muy OOC, por dios.
> 
> Odio empezar en un fandom nuevo con un fic crack o con smut, es como que la gente no me va a tomar en serio XDDD. De verdad que soy seria cuando me lo propongo. Resulta que tenía intención de escribir esto para la Kuroken week pero no me dio tiempo y luego me di cuenta de que no estaba permitido NSFW, así que nada. Estoy escribiendo otro más largo y elaborado pero mientras tanto pues subo este que ya está terminado.
> 
> Así que nada, hola fandom de Haikyuu, me presento con un rating M (¡oh no!) Pretendía ser un PWP pero al final ha tenido más trama de la que me esperaba.
> 
> Espero que os guste y os entretenga y no esté muy OOC.

GAME OVER.

Kenma se queja de vez en cuando. Hace ruiditos, gruñe y dice palabrotas entre dientes.

Y es adorable el cómo lo hace, escupiendo con rabia un hijo de puta mascullado en voz baja a lo que sea que le está jodiendo la partida.

A Kuroo la sonrisa pícara le sale sola, pues es más divertido fijarse en cada gesto que hace su compañero a hacer caso a los apuntes de Filosofía, regados a su alrededor sobre la cama. A esas alturas de curso el ambiente es lo bastante soporífero de por sí, aún estando sin camiseta, con la ventana abierta y el ventilador removiendo el aire caliente. A él que le pongan integrales, formulación de química o termodinámica, pero Platón, Kant y compañía que se lo dejen a otro cuando están casi a cuarenta grados y el aire acondicionado está estropeado.

Se estira y le cruje cada hueso de la espalda, y busca acomodarse apoyándose en la pared. Han pasado dos horas y no ha avanzado ni una página. En comparación, observar a Kenma moverse porque incluso hasta para él dos horas seguidas en la misma posición es cansado, el cómo se limpia el sudor de la nuca y se abanica con la mano, o verle recolocarse el pelo detrás de la oreja porque se le queda pegado en la frente, es tan divertido como subirse en una montaña rusa de esas que dan la vuelta.

O quizás es que está tan sumamente aburrido y deseando hacer cualquier cosa que no sea estudiar esos malditos apuntes, que incluso cree notar el cosquilleo en el estómago de cuando el vagón llega a la cúspide y se deja caer en vertical antes de hacer varios loopings seguidos.

Definitivamente debe ser producto de su imaginación, porque no puede ser que se esté poniendo cachondo por puro aburrimiento de mirar a Kenma jugando al último videojuego que se ha comprado sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla. "_Por favor"_, se recrimina al darse cuenta de qué más adrenalina quiere que tener a los señores Kozume viendo la tele en la planta de abajo y él empalmándose como un auténtico pervertido.

Pero es que Kenma no sólo se ve adorable. Se ve jodidamente sexy, y puede jurar que es totalmente independiente del pantalón tan corto que lleva, o de la curva de su espalda y lo delicado de su cuello.

Y es una mierda que no le esté haciendo ni puto caso.

O quizás a eso se deba en parte la adrenalina que le está mandando señales erróneas a su entrepierna. Que no le haga caso significa que la situación requiere un esfuerzo extra que Kuroo no tiene problemas en asumir.

Así que decide empezar a tantear el terreno, aunque lo conoce de sobra y sabe de antemano qué es lo que puede encontrarse.

-Kenma -lo llama, después de refrescarse la garganta seca sin haber hablado desde que sacó las cosas de su mochila. Apoya la espalda en la pared y espera.

Efectivamente, el colocador no responde, absorto en su juego. Las luces de la pantalla reflejadas en sus pupilas da la impresión de que no parpadea. Tal vez no parpadee, en realidad.

Kuroo no se desanima. Sabe que esto iba a pasar, por lo que vuelve a intentarlo con la voz más fuerte y más firme.

-Qué -contesta el rubio de forma casi mecánica, sin desviar la mirada ni un milímetro.

-Me aburro -ronronea. Y si fuera de verdad un gato, en ese momento estaría moviendo la cola de forma juguetona y provocadora.

-¿No se supone que tienes que estudiar?

-Aún queda tiempo, el examen es la semana que viene.

-Entonces, ¿para qué has venido?

-Creí que ibas a estudiar conmigo, no a ignorarme.

-Sabías que el juego salía hoy. No te hagas la víctima.

No puede refutarle ni una de sus palabras cuando ya sabe lo que pasa cuando Kenma tiene un juego nuevo. Ni siquiera hace falta que sea nuevo si le engancha lo suficiente como para olvidarse de todo lo demás.

Básicamente le está diciendo que no tiene derecho a quejarse, y tiene toda la razón, _porque ya sabías que pasaría esto y si vas a dar mucho por culo haberte quedado en tu casa,_ es más o menos lo que le está dando a entender. Pero Kuroo no se da por vencido tan fácilmente. Tiene un reto por delante, uno muy interesante en el que piensa darlo todo.

Un chute de adrenalina le entra directo. La montaña rusa vuelve a iniciar su ascenso cuando Kenma encoge las piernas y el pantaloncillo es tan minúsculo que deja sus muslos al descubierto, la tela arremolinándose inocente en sus ingles. La camiseta de tirantes es tres tallas más grande y cada vez que mueve los brazos, (siguiendo con el mando sin darse cuenta los mismos movimientos que pretende recrear en la pantalla), hay más zonas de piel a la vista de las que debería.

Se levanta sin que Kenma se inmute. La puerta no está cerrada sino entornada. _Como debe estar_, según los padres de Kenma. Aparte de eso no han hecho más comentarios que indiquen que puedan sospechar lo que pasa entre su hijo y su mejor amigo de toda la vida. Aunque ya ese detalle habla por sí solo.

Pero una cosa es que lo sospechen y otra muy diferente jugar con fuego.

Atraviesa la habitación contoneando las caderas a posta, le pone empeño, tensa los músculos que, cubiertos de una fina capa de sudor, brillan sugerentes. Es tan consciente en ese momento de lo bueno que está como lo es del mordisco en el orgullo que le produce la indiferencia del más joven, que ni se digna a mirarlo.

Está dispuesto a salirse con la suya. Que ni se le pase por esa cabeza teñida a medias que lo va a dejar tranquilo hasta que lo mire. Porque vamos, lo va a mirar, vaya que sí, como que se llama Tetsurou Kuroo.

Antes de que la sonrisa confiada y burlona vuelva a hacer aparición, se asoma al pasillo, desde el que se ve la planta de abajo, para comprobar que el padre de Kenma se ha quedado dormido mientras ven una serie en Netflix. La madre, por el contrario, parece bastante entretenida, pues ha dejado a un lado el libro de sudokus que estaba haciendo cuando Kuroo llegó, y en su lugar tiene un enorme vaso lleno hasta arriba de té con hielo. Entre eso, y la mirada de concentración exacta a la de su hijo, Kuroo puede confiar en que aún tiene algo de tiempo para llevar a cabo su plan.

Kenma ni pregunta qué ha ido a hacer cuando regresa a la habitación. Ni tampoco se da cuenta de que la puerta no está cerrada del todo, pero lo está mucho más que antes de que Kuroo saliese.

Antes de regresar a su lugar junto a los apuntes, Tetsurou vuelve a exhibirse, paseándose con parsimonia por la habitación. El resultado es el mismo, incluso cuando cruza por delante de la televisión para fastidiarle y Kenma no mira sus abdominales, sino que ladea la cabeza intentando esquivarlo y chasquea la lengua en reprobación. "_Tú sigue mirando eso, a ver quien gana"_piensa el moreno mientras ve a Kenma retar con un puño en alto a los personajes del juego. Es obvio que Kenma está más ocupado amenazando de muerte a píxeles que descifrando la sonrisa que Kuroo le acaba de regalar al pasar por su lado.

Éste recoge la botella de agua del suelo, todavía fría de la nevera y cubierta de gotas de condensación.

"_¿Qué prefieres, Kenma?"_ se pregunta sosteniendo la botella en alto sobre el otro sin que éste se dé cuenta. _"¿Un píxel? ¿Un código de unos y ceros?" _

Unas cuantas gotas se acumulan al final de la botella y su frialdad al caer por la nuca del rubio hace que éste se sobresalte sin esperarlo.

-¡Mierda, Kuro! -le reprocha girando la cabeza para mirarlo sin soltar el mando, encontrándose una risa satisfecha.

Kozume frunce el ceño, molesto porque la gracia ha hecho que su personaje se caiga por un barranco y ha perdido varios corazones de vida.

Está a punto de llevarse la mano al cuello para limpiárselo antes de que las gotas le resbalen del todo por la columna, pero Kuroo se le adelanta. La mano se le queda paralizada un instante, a varios centímetros de su objetivo, cuando el mayor hace desaparecer cualquier rastro de agua con una lamida lenta y larga, que le recorre desde la nuca hasta donde le permite la amplia camiseta.

"_¿O prefieres esto?" _

Ni siquiera tiene que formular la pregunta, pues nota cómo se le eriza toda la piel y se pone tenso unos segundos antes de volver a relajarse.

-Ya vale -protesta. No mira atrás y el sonido insistente de sus dedos contra los botones del mando vuelve a tomar la estancia.

Pero Tetsurou no opina lo mismo. Ya está sentado en la montaña rusa y no hay vuelta atrás. El viaje es corto pero intenso y no te puedes bajar. Los pantalones empiezan a apretarle y es un poco mezcla de todo, de lo que ve, de lo que intuye y de lo que su imaginación predice y, por qué no, de que los padres de Kenma están en el salón a escasos metros.

-¿Puedo verlo? -sugiere meloso al oído, sentándose detrás y apoyando la barbilla sobre el hombro del otro joven. Fingiendo que tiene algún tipo de interés en la partida.

Antes de que éste conteste, Kuroo se aprieta contra él, haciéndole notar la dureza entre sus piernas. Kenma bufa. Está claro que se ha dado cuenta e intenta zafarse de Kuroo, hacer que se despegue de él, pero no es fácil cuando tiene su objetivo tan claro.

-Me vas a fastidiar la partida -le suelta sin contemplaciones.

Es lo que tiene elegir justo el día del estreno del juego que Kenma lleva varios años esperando. Es de niño caprichoso que quiere llamar la atención, pero a la vez no hay momento más perfecto que ese, cuando se encuentra frente a un juego nuevo con la emoción multiplicada por mil.

No hay mejor momento para poner el listón y medirse a ver quién es el que gana.

"_El juego o yo."_

-¿De verdad crees que te lo estoy fastidiando? -le susurra, metiendo la mano por debajo de la camiseta y pasándola por toda la espalda.

Sabe que se está haciendo el fuerte y el difícil sólo por no darle el gusto, porque la piel se le vuelve a poner de gallina al mínimo contacto con sus dedos y tarda unos delatadores segundos en contestarle.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres? -al rubio la voz le sale ronca aunque no lo pretenda. La montaña rusa está empezando a coger velocidad.

-Que me prestes atención -finge haciéndose el dolido dramáticamente.

-Te presto atención el resto del año, ¿acaso no me merezco un maldito día?

La mano de Kuroo se desliza hacia delante, viajando por su abdomen hasta su pecho y vuelve a acercar los labios a su oído.

-Es el mejor momento para comprobarlo -le reta, descubriéndose.

-¿Comprobar qué? -la voz de Kozume suena irregular, como cuando tenía trece años y empezó a cambiarle.

Los dedos de Kuroo rozando sus pezones hacen que se estremezca y la voz no le responda.

-Si prefieres el juego o a mí.

El mayor insiste llevando sus labios al hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, y la risa traviesa le debe hacer cosquillas en esa zona en la que la piel es tan sensible porque Kenma se remueve, encoge los hombros y estira el cuello sin quererlo, permitiéndole mejor acceso.

-No digas tonterías -su voz ha recuperado un poco la decisión pero Kuroo es insistente.

Sus labios lo son, mordiendo. Su lengua lo es, lamiendo. Es caliente como la sangre. De carne y hueso y pasión. No como una pantalla fría de sonidos repetitivos y final preestablecido.

Kuroo es el rey de la provocación.

-Pues deja el mando -y como tal, le desafía.

-No -contesta Kenma sin dudar.

Quizás sea lo único que no dude en él en ese momento, con besos siendo repartidos por su cuello y clavícula. Sus pezones tampoco son lo único que se le empieza a poner duro. Aún así, se esfuerza por mantener la compostura y seguir prestando atención a la pantalla.

-¿Ves?

Kuroo intenta cogerle la barbilla y girarle la cabeza para poder besarle desde atrás pero Kenma se resiste. No puede perder de vista la tele o fracasará.

-No tiene nada que ver -dice el rubio con tono molesto.

Está claro que no le hace gracia que cuestione sus prioridades.

-¿Qué prefieres? ¿El juego o yo?

Tetsurou se alza sobre Kenma, sus labios recorren su mandíbula en busca de su boca. Sus dedos se deslizan hacia abajo traspasando la barrera imaginaria de su cintura.

-¿Todo esto va en serio? -Kenma consigue escapar del beso de Kuroo aunque no de sus dedos, que rozan con lentitud la línea de vello oscuro que le nace en el ombligo y se pierde debajo del elástico del pantalón, quedándose justo ahí. Kenma por poco suspira aliviado y lo mira casi poniendo los ojos en blanco-. No pienso contestar a esa estupidez.

-Deja el mando -vuelve a insistir Kuroo, con labios y manos sospechosamente quietos pero voz seductora.

El capitán del Nekoma está a punto de cantar victoria cuando el colocador hace el amago de pausar el juego antes de hablar. Son sólo unas milésimas de segundo las que tarda en recapacitar. Pausar el juego no es una opción, sería rendirse.

-No voy a hacerlo. Lo que tú me importes no tiene nada que ver con una partida. Lo estás haciendo para joderme porque te da rabia que no te haga caso.

Kenma no es de los que se esfuerzan por cosas innecesarias, pero Kuroo lo conoce de sobra y sabe dónde atacarle para que reaccione. Y por ahora lo está haciendo bastante bien.

-Puedo hacer que lo hagas por las malas.

-¿Por las malas? -la pregunta suena curiosa, incluso casi divertida.

Y no le mira. El muy cabrón no le mira, sin despegar la vista de la tele pero mordiéndose el labio como sopesando esa posibilidad. Kuroo lo que sopesa en ese instante es saltarle encima y morderle toda la boca él mismo.

-Puedo obligarte -propone, y dos dedos se introducen justo bajo el elástico del pantalón, amenazando con abrirse paso.

No puede hacer lo de saltarle encima si quiere que todo quede dentro de lo aceptable. No es que hayan unas reglas ni nada pero supone que hay que jugar limpio y no obstaculizar el juego. No podrá besarle ni taparle la pantalla, pero puede hacer muchas otras cosas…

-Inténtalo. Sabes que tengo muy buena concentración.

Aunque Kuroo admira la manera en que Kenma es capaz de aguantar estoicamente y matar enemigos mientras amenaza con meterle mano por dentro del pantalón, sabe qué es lo que tiene que hacer para derribar todas sus defensas y su famosa concentración.

-No vas a dar tu brazo a torcer -susurra Kuroo, dejando la posición a su espalda para rodearle sin llegar a sacar la mano de debajo de su camiseta.

Se agacha cuando se le pone delante, para que luego no le pueda reprochar que si perdió fue porque Kuroo no le dejaba ver la partida. Kenma traga con fuerza, debatiéndose entre si cerrar los ojos (no porque no puede o perdería) o dejarlos desmesuradamente abiertos.

Cuatro dedos de Kuroo están dentro de la prenda y lo que rozan ahora es el elástico de la ropa interior. La otra mano asciende por su pierna hasta los muslos, donde el pantalón corto lo ha dejado casi todo al descubierto. Pasar los dedos por la cara interna de éstos le provoca piel de gallina, sobre todo cuando están muy cerca de llegar a la ingle.

Es muy breve el tiempo que aparta la mirada del videojuego para buscar la suya. Tiene los ojos entornados y nublados de deseo. Kuroo se siente muy satisfecho de sí mismo por conseguirlo. Le observa comprobar la puerta de la habitación brevemente y ver el rubor surgir en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de que está más cerrada de lo habitual.

También tiene los labios entreabiertos y húmedos, pequeñas gotas de sudor acumulándose en el labio superior, la frente y debajo de los ojos. Su voz suena preciosa. Es un susurro, casi un gemido.

-Oblígame.

Que hace que Kuroo caiga en caída libre. Un latigazo en la entrepierna y tres loopings esperándole.

-De acuerdo.

No tiene más que añadir, así que de inmediato le alza la camiseta con los dientes. Kenma capta la intención y cambiando el mando de mano termina por colaborar para quitársela, juntando ambas manos de nuevo por detrás de la cabeza de Kuroo, dejándolo atrapado contra su cuerpo. La fuerza con la que Kuroo ataca su pecho y sus pezones, lamiendo cada centímetro de piel que tiene a su alcance, está a punto de hacerle caer. Son los dedos del moreno los que se lo impiden, clavándose en la cadera. Sucede casi a la vez, el impulso hambriento contra su pecho, el agarre instintivo, la mano metiéndose debajo del pantalón por completo y descubriendo que Kenma también está duro.

El jadeo ronco que se le escapa al más joven y su personaje perdiendo casi la mitad de la vida en una pelea que se le acaba de ir de las manos.

Kuroo aprovecha el momento de distracción y arrastra a Kenma hasta el borde de la cama. Él queda de rodillas en el suelo y, a pesar de eso, todavía tiene que agacharse para no taparle la vista. Es lo que tiene medir lo que mide. Nota el golpeteo del mando en su espalda, pero no le importa, es indicativo de que Kenma sigue jugando, ya que en su posición no puede verle bien la cara desde abajo. El moreno vuelve a sonreír con satisfacción al ver que Kenma abre más la piernas para acomodarle entre ellas y se le corta la respiración cuando se lo mete en la boca sin avisar. Le ha bajado el pantalón sólo lo justo por si hubiera que volver a subírselo de urgencia. Lo siente retomar aire e hinchar el pecho, respirar profundo y expirar por la nariz porque tiene la boca apretada para no dejar escapar sonido alguno.

Kuroo sabe que todas esas precauciones son inútiles. Le chupa la punta, la lame con dedicación, notando cómo la respiración de Kenma es cada vez más agitada pero nada impide que se ría, provocándole un vibrante cosquilleo que el rubio recompensa con un breve suspiro, porque sabe que en cuanto se la trague entera, Kenma no aguantará.

Y eso es lo que pasa.

Se la mete hasta que la nariz le choca contra su bajo vientre. Todo el cuerpo de Kenma se sacude y las rodillas le tiemblan adorablemente. El mando choca contra su espalda, quieto por breves momentos. La musiquilla delata que el personaje de Kenma ha vuelto a perder varios puntos de vida pero es mucho más complaciente prestar atención a sus dulces jadeos.

Nota cómo vuelve a coger el mando y es una señal para iniciar su ataque. Kenma quiere luchar contra esos monstruos pero su misión es impedírselo. Así que deshace el camino hasta volver de nuevo a la punta, recorriendo con la lengua el camino de vuelta y, una vez allí vuelve a bajar, iniciando un ritmo lento al principio.

Enseguida se da cuenta de que no es tan fácil guardar la compostura. Por mucho que el rubio trata de seguir el juego, los sonidos tanto de la pantalla como de él mismo le delatan. El personaje va perdiendo, Kenma aguanta la respiración y lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada. Y Kuroo sabe cómo impedírselo, a fuerza de lengua, labios y mejillas hundidas a quien Kenma le sigue el ritmo con jadeos entrecortados, muy a su pesar.

Ahí lo tiene. Kuroo sonríe internamente, después de que los dedos de Kozume pierdan la fuerza y el mando caiga sobre su espalda. Pasan un par de segundos donde aún espera que lo reclame pero no lo hace. En ese margen se explaya con todo lo que sabe pues es el momento en que tiene la victoria al alcance de sus dedos.

Gime fuerte. "Ah, Kuro". Y a Kuroo le recorre toda la espalda en una oleada de placer más intensa que si fuera él quien estuviera en el lugar de su colocador. Cierra los ojos, la boca abierta y los dedos que se agarran al pelo del moreno sin previo aviso, excitando a Tetsurou aún más.

Kenma se deja caer, rendido, dispuesto a dejarse llevar ignorando el juego (como quería Kuroo, que se ha salido con la suya). El antebrazo le cubre los ojos, ya que aún le sigue dando un poco de vergüenza este tipo de cosas, pero es cómodo tenerlo cerca de la boca por si tiene que morder algo más resistente que sus propios labios.

Con la victoria de Kuroo todo debe ya ir como la seda, sin impedimentos ni retos infantiles. Es sólo el último tirón, el mejor, en el que el moreno debe darlo todo. Hincha el pecho sabiendo que lo está haciendo bien, pues puede identificar el cambio en el sabor de Kenma, más intenso y salado, las primeras gotas preludio del final que está ya cerca.

Y de pronto ambos gritan al unísono, y no es porque hayan llegado al clímax juntos. Un ruido ensordecedor acaba de explotar la burbuja en la que estaban, y es como despertar de forma brusca y con dolor al caer de la cama. Se miran con los ojos muy abiertos, bloqueados sin saber qué hacer. Ha desaparecido todo el color que tenían las mejillas de Kenma y ahora está pálido, suelta el pelo de Kuroo y duda entre si subirse el pantalón o coger lo primero que pille para taparse porque es cuestión de tiempo que sus padres den señales de vida.

Al tumbarse le ha dado sin querer al mando de la televisión con el codo, subiendo de golpe el volumen al máximo. Por poco se mueren del susto.

Kuroo trata de tranquilizarlo. Se incorpora para besar a Kenma, que se ha sentado como movido por un resorte. Aún le duele el tirón de pelo que le ha dado y casi ha gritado más por ese motivo que por el ruido.

La voz de la madre de Kenma no tarda en llegar desde el salón.

-¡Kenma! ¿Se puede saber qué es ese escándalo?

El chico hace el ademán de coger el mando para arreglarlo, pues es culpa del botón del volumen que se ha quedado atascado por el golpe, pero su compañero le hace gestos para que no lo haga, así que lo suelta mientras le estridente música del juego debe oírse por toda la casa y parte de la calle.

Kuroo se dirige hacia la puerta con intención de hacerse con la situación, y Kenma lo observa horrorizado porque está muy empalmado. Mucho. No hay manera de disimular _eso. _Y lo único que le falta es que su madre lo vea.

Su amigo le dedica una mirada cómplice antes de atravesar la puerta y no tiene más remedio que confiar en él y suspirar a ver si así se deshace el nudo de nervios que tiene en ese momento en el estómago.

Si algo bueno tiene, quiere consolarse, es que si piensa en lo empalmado que está Kuroo, la suya no se le bajará. O quizás eso sea peor y lo mejor sea que se le baje cuanto antes.

El moreno asoma la cabeza por el descansillo de la escalera para comprobar que todo está bien y la madre de Kenma casi lo fulmina con la mirada, y eso que Tetsurou es casi como otro hijo más en esa casa.

-Perdón, se quedó pillado el volumen, enseguida lo arreglamos -se disculpa con una sonrisa avergonzada aunque en realidad está pensando_ "Si tú supieras…"_

-Pues daos prisa y cerrad la puerta mientras lo arregláis, por poco despertáis a Shinji de su siesta -la mujer contesta y el padre de Kenma da un ronquido y se reacomoda en el sofá con el periódico encima de la cara.

La madre de Kenma está más pendiente de la tele y su jarra de té que de otra cosa, por lo que Kuroo sospecha que el que su marido se pueda despertar le preocupa bastante menos que el haberle arruinado toda la ambientación de su serie.

Sin perder un segundo regresa a la habitación, cerrando la puerta ante un atónito Kenma. Trepa a la cama a cuatro patas cual felino y la única explicación que recibe el rubio es la lengua de Kuroo reclamando su boca.

Se relaja siendo consciente de que si Kuroo está haciendo eso es porque es seguro. Confía en él plenamente, a pesar de la delicada situación en que se encuentran. Enreda los dedos en los cabellos negros de su nuca y está a punto de tirar de él para tumbarlo consigo cuando su capitán rompe el beso.

Kozume protesta, todo labios fruncidos y nariz encogida, hace uno de esos ruidos que suele hacer cuando juega y a Kuroo le entran ganas de tumbarlo de un golpe, cogerle las muñecas sobre la cabeza con una sola mano y con la otra arrancarle el pantalón de un tirón y follárselo bien duro con la coartada del volumen a toda voz.

Pero por mucho que le gustaría sabe que no tienen tiempo para eso, por lo que es mejor limitarse al plan inicial. Así que desciende por el pecho de Kenma, "Vamos, rápido" apremia a la par, provocándole sin despegar la vista de él. Kenma espera mordiéndose el labio, los ojos entrecerrados y la respiración agitada, todo ya a medio camino esperando que se vuelve a meter la polla en la boca.

La recompensa a modo de jadeo largo y profundo le llega a Kuroo como un latigazo entre las piernas. Kenma deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, la nuez y los tendones del cuello se le marcan, también los brazos al clavar los dedos en el colchón y agarrar las sábanas.

Tetsurou no puede dejar de mirarlo, es tan hermoso que aún no se cree que estén así, que sea él quien esté haciendo agitar su respiración, tensar cada músculo de su cuerpo creando altibajos en su piel donde se acumulan las gotas de sudor, piel blanca, brillante, húmeda y caliente. El sonido estridente del juego de fondo ahogando los gemidos que tratan de ser sutiles pero no lo son. Están en su propio microclima, olvidando ventanas abiertas en pleno verano, aires acondicionados que no funcionan y un ventilador que más que refrescar es el complemento perfecto para una escena erótica, con aire que se mueve acompasado y ruido monótono.

Los apuntes de Kuroo hace rato que se perdieron en el suelo y por debajo de la cama.

Anda que está estudiando mucho.

Pero no lo puede comparar porque eso es mil veces mejor. Sabe que deben darse prisa y está a punto de acelerar las cosas tanteando entre las nalgas de Kenma pero termina desistiendo, sabiendo que eso sólo los dejará con ganas de más y no es el momento para ello.

Aumenta la velocidad y la estrategia cambia, ayudándose con una mano mientras la otra la interna en su propio pantalón. No le cuesta nada seguir el ritmo y está lo bastante mojado como para no necesitar ni escupirse en la mano.

Están ahí ya, viendo el final a punto de dar la última vuelta.

Van subiendo. Mueve la mano dos, tres veces, fuerte. El abdomen de Kenma se pone rígido, las rodillas le aprietan en la cabeza y es capaz de sostenerse con una sola mano y agarrarle del pelo haciendo que se la meta aún más adentro. Le pilla desprevenido y admite que casi se atraganta, pero le encanta cuando Kenma hace ese tipo de cosas totalmente desinhibido.

-No pares -se le escapa a Kenma.

Como eso. Le enciende y le pone a mil. Y obedece a sus pies, lo que él quiera. No pararía aunque se dejara las rodillas en carne viva.

Y están arriba. Es rápido. Kenma se está corriendo en su boca con las rodillas temblando y murmurando entre gemidos "Joder, Kuro, mierda, te quiero."

Es un cúmulo de todo y no quiere que acabe nunca, pero cree que son las palabras de Kenma las que le dan el último empujón, derramándose entre sus dedos con fuerza.

Es la primera vez que le oye un "te quiero" con palabras a Kenma.

Apoya la frente en el colchón observando el semen en el suelo, por suerte es fácil de limpiar. Tiene que apretar bien los ojos porque como no lo haga se le van a saltar las lágrimas. No es hasta que Kenma arregla el mando y el volumen vuelve a la normalidad, que se da cuenta de que estaba tan absorto que había dejado de escucharlo, eclipsado por el sonido de su pulso en los oídos, que poco a poco va desapareciendo.

Es como la montaña rusa que va reduciendo la velocidad hasta pararse del todo.

-¿Kuro? -oye a Kenma llamarlo y nota los dedos tocarle la cabeza, aún apoyada a los pies de la cama.

Su corazón todavía tiene que recuperarse. Todo él tiene que recuperarse en realidad, pero sabe que para eso aún tendrá que esperar. Espera sólo unos segundos, lo justo para parpadear un par de veces y comprobar que no va a quedar como un tonto sentimental.

Pero el cosquilleo en el estómago y la adrenalina aún tardan en desaparecer incluso después de bajarse de la atracción.

Eso es lo que siente cuando alza la vista y ve a Kenma con las mejillas más rojas que antes y rehuyendo tímidamente la mirada. El aleteo inconfundible en la boca del estómago.

La sonrisa de Kenma es cómplice y avergonzada pero no la oculta sino que se queda esperando la respuesta.

Kuroo se levanta del suelo para subirse a la cama con la sonrisa más tonta que está seguro le habrá visto nadie jamás. Justo va a hablar. Ni siquiera sabe qué va a decir, quizás cambiar de tema para que Kenma no tenga que justificarse o ninguno de ellos tenga que dar ninguna explicación, pero es el rubio quien le coge las mejillas y le da un beso en los labios.

-¿A qué viene eso? -pregunta Kuroo, travieso.- Bueno, yo creo que me lo merezco, ¿no?

Kenma le da golpe en el hombro.

-Idiota -y el rubor se le hace aún más intenso-. Sé lo que estás pensando.

-¿Y eso es?

-No ha sido por la calentura del momento -murmura. Kuroo casi tiene que leerle los labios.

-¿Ah, no? -los ojos muy abiertos como un niño pequeño esperando su recompensa.

-No –sonríe, porque ve en su rostro lo importante que es para él que se lo confirme.

-He demostrado que me quieres más que a tu juego -dice Kuroo sentándose a su lado y picándole.

-Nunca he dicho lo contrario.

-No diste tu brazo a torcer. Me obligaste. Eres malvado -se hace el dolido.

Kenma se ríe con una risa cálida y sincera que a Kuroo se le mete por los poros y le expande el alma. Las mejillas se le vuelven a colorear y la risa poco a poco va cediendo al silencio un poco incómodo en el que Kenma gira la cabeza y de repente están demasiado cerca, borrosos y la punta de la nariz tocándose. Dedos que reptan por las sábanas, escalan hasta la rodilla y se entrelazan.

-Te quiero -repite Kenma. Responde al apretón de Kuroo en su mano de la misma manera.

-Y yo a ti -dice Kuroo, antes de besarle lento y profundo con un escalofrío recorriéndole de pies a cabeza.

Como si no hubiera nada ni nadie a su alrededor.

Hasta que la madre de Kenma los vuelve a devolver a la realidad con un "¡Niños! ¡Esa puerta!" sonando tan cerca que los hace separarse como si les hubieran tirado un cubo de agua ardiendo.

Kuroo nunca pensó que le daría tiempo a recoger en un tiempo tan récord como ese día, porque los escasos segundos que tarda la señora Kozume en abrirles la puerta son suficientes para que la escena que se encuentra sea idílica.

Su hijo sentado en la cama jugando al videojuego. Kuroo con sus apuntes, apoyado en la pared al lado del ventilador que removía el aire caliente que entraba por la ventana. El suelo perfectamente limpio.

-Así me gusta, que corra el aire -dice, antes de dejar la puerta entreabierta para volver al salón.

Nadie imaginaría que lo que allí acaba de pasar no lo van a olvidar en sus vidas.

Y no es precisamente la fabulosa mamada que Kuroo le hace a Kenma mientras sus padres están en casa, que tal vez tampoco la olviden, sino el _te quiero _más inoportuno, inesperado pero igualmente deseado que tanto Kuroo como Kenma pudieron esperar jamás.

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y por favor, espero vuestras opiniones y comentarios ¿vale? Pronto volveré con algo nuevo.
> 
> Podéis seguirme si queréis en facebook y twitter como ak_bennington.
> 
> Besitos
> 
> Ak


End file.
